The Secret of the royal family
by Lady Maya of Conte
Summary: Raold abused Jon, thinking that it will help him to be strong. Then Alanna comes to the palace in the third chapter. Not saying anymore. This will turn out to be an AlannaJon. First and third chapters is told from Jon's P.O.V. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here's my next story. The first chapter starts out with Jon being abused and then the second one starts out with Alanna.

Chapter One

"Roald!" My mother, Lianne, screamed. "Stop it!"

"I have the right to discipline my son," My father snarled at her.

"He isn't yours! He's ours!"

Father threw mother against the wall. She slid down it, knocked out. Father turned to me. I shrank back in fear. Father had this idea that abuse will teach me to be strong. He always says that princes never show their fears. He started this a year ago, when I was nine. Now I am ten and it continues to grow worse. Especially when he's drunk.

The blows came with his leather belt. I curled up in a ball, trying not to scream. Tears slid down my face as I remembered the first blow.

Flashback

"_Jonathan!"_

_I turned and saw my father standing by the door to my room. I took a step back. He was in a rage. He grinned at me, cracking a whip on the floor. _

"_F-father?" I stammered._

_The whip lashed against my face. I fell to the floor. _

"_Princes never show their fears!" Father snarled. "This will help you to be strong,"_

_I had lost count of the lashes at a hundred. My vision faded. I blacked out, although father continued to beat me._

End of Flashback

The only people who knows about this are Raoul, Gary, and Duke Baird, chief of the palace healers.

I heard Roald laugh and found myself in total blackness.

A/N: This first chapter is kinda short, but I like writing short chapters. (grins)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and advice. Buttons7, I'm glad you liked it. And sure, you can be a beta reader. Just email me when you finish reading this. And I'll send you the other chapters. Alanna is gonna be a lady and a knight.

Chapter Two

"Whore!" Lord Alan snarled at his only daughter. Alanna flinched as the whip cracked on her back. She whimpered. She was trying not to scream; for fear that her father would hit her harder than he already has.

"You women are good for nothing except making babies and obeying your men!"

He somehow knew that Alanna wanted to become a knight.

"I-I don't want to," Alanna stammered, "I want to b-become a k-knight,"

"No woman can ever be a knight!" Alan roared, hitting her even harder. Alanna's body shook with silent sobs. The last blow to her head made her faint.

* * *

Alanna slowly woke up. Maude was healing her. Thom and Coram stood there.

"Alanna, we have to get you away from here,"

"Not the convent!"

"No, no. Not the convent. I'm thinking of the royal palace. There are guards posted all around the entrance. Lord Alan would never enter the palace by force."

Alanna was silent. In a way, Coram was right. The palace would be safer than here. In their own fiefdoms, nobles can do as they please. In the palace, however, they would have to respect the rules.

"B-but what if he comes?" Alanna asked. Coram hesitated.

"No one can hurt you if you have guards standing outside of your door," he said slowly.

Alanna thought for a moment.

"Alright," she said, sighing, "I suppose that I can go,"

A/N: Kinda short. But I'm trying to make the next one longer. Dunno how. And yes, Roald will die. I'm not saying when.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm not gonna do this every day now. I'm taking myself a break. Thanks to buttons7 for beta reading this chapter.

Chapter Three

Alanna was walking through the Palace with awe. Coram chuckled. 'It's nice,' he thought, 'to see her so happy.' Alanna was miserable at Trebond. Now, in the palace, she was happier.

"Coram?" said an amused voice, "what brings you here?"

Alanna gasped as Duke Gareth walked forward. Coram grinned and bowed.

"Father!"

Alanna looked up as Gary and Raoul ran forward. Gareth sighed. He knew, of course, about Roald's abuse of Jon and the Queen. Jon had told him, in private, a month ago. Raoul glanced at Alanna, who shrank back.

"It's alright," he said kindly. "We won't hurt you."

Alanna slowly came forward, trembling. Gary saw bruises on her arms.

"Your Grace, this is Lady Alanna of Trebond."

Alanna glared at Coram as she curtsied.

"You have been abused too, haven't you?" the Duke asked quietly.

Looking down, Alanna nodded. "Yes, your Grace," she said in a small, scared voice.

"Well, you won't be in the Palace," the Duke told her. To Raoul and Gary he asked, "It's about Jon?" They nodded.

"We need Duke Baird. It looks like Roald beat him up, badly."

Alanna looked at them. "His Highness-" she began, then Raoul nodded.

"Whenever he gets the chance, Roald beats his wife and Jon."

"I'll heal him," she said at once. "I have the Gift."

Gareth nodded. "Alanna, Coram, follow me. Raoul, Gary, go to the kitchen and ask the cooks for food. No doubt Roald starved him again."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Kinda short though. And yeah, Alanna will be a lady and a knight. As always, thanks to buttons7 for beta reading this chapter

Chapter Four

Alanna stopped in her tracks. "Great Goddess!" she whispered, horrified.

"Uncle?" Jon slowly sat up, wincing in pain. He looked at Alanna and smiled shyly.

"Jon, this is Alanna," his uncle said to him, "She's going to heal your wounds"

Alanna knelt beside Jon. "I can't believe it," she said quietly, beginning healing him. The Duke watched them and smiled. He knew that the two children would get along, maybe even learn to love one another.

"I know what you're going through, Highness," Alanna whispered to Jon. "My father abused me too. That's why I came to the Palace. To get away from him"

"Does he starve you?"

Alanna nodded, finished. "He starves me, forced me to do all the cleaning, and every other thing he could think of"

"He hurts my mother too," Jon said in a soft voice. Looking at Alanna, he told her, "And it's Jon"

The two smiled at each other.

"Did you finish yet?" Gary and Raoul walked in. Alanna nodded, standing.

"I'll have a servant get a room ready for you," the Duke told her. Alanna smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Looks like everyone started school already. Petty, I don't start school until the 24th of this month. This will turn into an Alanna/Jon fic. They will find out that they liked each other in the next chapter. Meanwhile, enjoy! Oh, from this point on, it will not be told from Jon's p.o.v.

Chapter Five

Alanna wondered through the Palace, thinking.

"Um, Alanna?"

Alanna gasped and turned. Jon stood there, holding a wrapped gift in his hand.

"This is for you," the prince explained shyly, "for healing me last night,"

Alanna took the gift from him with thanks. Jon walked off to see Duke Gareth. Alanna opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful pearl necklace. The noble girl held it up. _Wow, she thought, but why would Jon give me something like this?_

While, she pondered this, she failed to know that Gary and Raoul were sneaking up behind her. Gary stifled his laughter as Raoul grabbed her. Alanna shrieked and, for the unfortunate Raoul, she slammed him to the ground, hard. Gary couldn't help it: he roared with laughter.

"Do you want me to do the same thing to you?" she snapped. Gary stopped laughing at once.

Jon walked forward, laughing as Raoul slowly got to his feet.

"Hey, Alanna, would you like for us to teach you how to fight?" Catching Alanna's glare, he added quickly, "I mean the stuff we're learning. Like hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting and stuff like that,"

Alanna grinned at Raoul, who was glaring at Jon as if he was crazy.

"Sure, why not," she said sweetly.

Roald was watching them in the shadows.

A/N: Short chapter. I like writing short chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ah, here we go. Alanna and Jon will eventually marry and have kids. In honor of the holiday season in four months, I'll be posting a story. More about it in the next chappie.

Chapter Seven

A few years passed. Jon and Alanna were now fourteen-years-old. They had learned to trust each other. They were the best of friends and was often seen walking through the Palace together. They developed feelings for each other. Roald's abuse continued. It seemed to grow harsher. If it wasn't for Alanna, Jon would have died last night.

"How could he?" Alanna burst out angrily. She, Raoul, and Gary were in Jon's rooms.

"It's a habit," the Prince said, sighing. Alanna glared at her lover. They had started sleeping with each other. Alanna had brought a pregnancy charm from one of the city women healers.

"You could have died!" she cried.

"My lady?" a maidservant walked in and curtsied. "Your father wishes to see you."

Alanna paled as Alan walked in. She shrank behind Jon. "Help me," she whispered to her friend and lover.

"I will," he whispered back.

"Walking in the dirt, now, are we?"

Alanna shrank back even farther at Alan's glare. He narrowed his eyes at her three friends. Then, he looked at Jon. The prince had an arm around Alanna's shoulders.

"Leave," Jon said harshly.

Lord Alan scowled.

"I'll come back for you, bitch," he growled, "I'm living here now." He left.

"H-he's living here?" Alanna whimpered.

"Don't worry," Jon said softly, "As long as I'm with you, he won't dare hurt you."

Alanna smiled at him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: One more chapter after this. Maybe two more. I'm working on the presequel to Victim of Rape and He's back. It will explain how Alanna comes to live at the palace. Roger will stalk her. No, Roger will not come into this. I made it so he's still in Carthak. Buttons7, if this chapter is different from the one in the email, then send me the right one and I'll change it. Cause I didn't get it back.

Chapter Seven

After the practice courts, they all separated. Raoul and Gary went to the library. Alanna and Jon to the prince's room. Alanna sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Tired?" the prince asked, smiling.

"Not more than you are," Alanna joked. Jon laughed. They kissed.

"Where are you going?"

"Change into something more...me," the noble girl said, smiling, and walked out.

Laughter sounded. Jon paled and stood. Roald leaned against the wall, whip in hand. The prince slowly shrank back. He was grinning.

_Damn, the prince thought, he's drunk,_

The whip came down, hard. Jon yelped in pain and staggered backwards, surprised by the unexpected lash.

"Your mother was a weakling like you," the king snarled, now cracking the whip on his back, "the bitch is dead,"

The prince froze. Roald had abused his wife and killed her afterwards. Jon was filled with sudden anger. He wanted to kill him for killing his mother. Roald grabbed him and pulled him roughly to his feet. He slapped his son and threw Jon against the wall. The prince gasped in pain as his ribs cracked at the impact.

"Jon!"

Both father and son looked up. Alanna stood there in the doorway, frozen with horror.

"Ana, get help!" Jon shouted, using his nickname for her. Alanna shivered. It was like this when Lord Alan had killed Thom.

"Don't move!" the king spat at her. He lashed his whip across her face. She stumbled and fell. As the king advanced on her, Jon grabbed his sword and stabbed it in Roald's back.

A/N: I hate to leave it here, but I must. Buttons7, if you want me to change the chapter then just say yes, or no if you don't want me to.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hehe. I know I'm evil. Tomorrow, I'll be posting up the presequel to those two stories.

Chapter Eight

Alanna stared at Jon. The prince was still holding the sword, which was now stained with Roald's blood. The door slammed opened. Alanna screamed and Jon turned: Lord Alan stood there, scowling.

"She put up a struggle," he told the two, "lucky I was there,"

"Y-you helped Roald kill-"

Alan laughed.

"She was getting on the plan,"

"What plan?"

"Roald was going to kill her anyway. Then he would have married you, ungrateful traitor,"

Alanna shook her head. "I would never," she said harshly, "there is no way,"

Jon smiled. Alanna was strong. Snapping back at Lord Alan was proof. She had gotten over her fear of him. Alan slapped her.

"I will not be spoken to like that!" he hissed. Alanna looked at Jon and shook her head. He was her father: she would kill him herself.

Pulling out her sword, the noble girl lunged forward. Alan roared as the guards froze. The lord slammed his daughter against the wall. The sword fell out of her grip. Alanna pulled out a knife and threw it, killing her father.

"He was abusing me," Jon was snapping at the guards, "so that's why I killed him. He was going to kill Alanna too,"

* * *

It was a few days later. Alanna walked into the prince's rooms. Jon smiled tiredly at her.

"Did you use your Gift?"

Jon nodded. "Had to," He pulled Alanna into a tight hug, "Goddess, I'm glad you're safe,"

Alanna laid her head on his chest, blinking away tears.

"Ana, I know its sooner, but will you marry me?"

The girl looked up at her lover. Now that Roald and Alan were dead, they could be together forever. Alanna smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will,"

Jon smiled as he placed his lips on top of hers and kissed. Alanna returned the kiss, relaxing in his hold.

"Will you two save it for later?" Gary complained as he and Raoul walked in.

They broke apart. Jon scowled at them.

"Can't we get a minute alone?" he snapped as Alanna giggled.

"Come on, let's go to the practice courts,"

"Are you not scared of me anymore, Raoul?" Alanna asked sweetly.

"Hahaha," Raoul snapped as Gary and Jon roared with laughter. "You know that I can beat you in hand-to-hand combat,"

"Oh, really? Let's find out,"

Laughing, Alanna ran out of the rooms.

"Hey! No fair!" Jon protested. The three boys rushed to keep up.

A/N: How sweet. This has to be the shortest story that I had ever written. Of course, I'm posting up another fic. Living in the palace, Presequel to 'Victim of Rape' and 'He's back' I'm starting to suck at titles.

Thingy of um thingyness- Thanks, glad you liked it.

Nutz Nina- Yeah, I know they do. Thanks for reviewing.

Pussin Boots- Thanks for reviewing.

Nativewildmage- Hehe. Of course they get married. I love writing Jon and Alanna fics.

On top of cloud 9- Yep, Roald is dead. Alan killed Thom.


End file.
